User talk:Sundawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sundawn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestream12 (Talk) 02:33, July 5, 2011 SHE BANNED FIRESTREAM!!! Are you sure?!? Icewish 15:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hi! guess what? Ice Cave wants me back and she unblocked me and she also says that she can help make the blanks -_- 17:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) go on chat!! 17:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn! Thx for helping. I am trying to make some blanks to but I cant draw very well on the computer. Just so you know I think the leader blanks should be sitting down. The med. cat and med. cat apprentice will be a normal warrior and apprentice blank with herbs in their mouth. Also, do you know how to fix the siggies. Icewish 17:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great!! But where is it? Icewish 19:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It is AMAZING!!!!!!! You did it Sundawn!!!! No more Ice Cave!!!! Icewish 19:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Why is it so huge on Paint? Icewish 19:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Perfect!!! When will you be able to get rid of the color so we can use it? Will you also make the kit blanks too? Sorry I'm asking so many questions. Icewish 19:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IT LOOKS SO AWESOME!! CBA! You can draw girl! 19:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. no help from I.C. go on chat! 19:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn you on????? 22:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn! go on chat! Im so bored! 22:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) you on?!??!?!?! 23:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn, you need to get rid of all the color. I still se some gray bits in them. Icewish 23:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! you on? srry i had to leave without saying,my little brother made the laptop appearence this way --> | so I had to put it back to this way ---> ------ 00:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. wat I miss? go on chat!! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. your mouse weird no offense alright I CBA everything since you're very tired of doing it,also where do you want me to put the slideshow? in your page?the project charart page? or somewhere else? 02:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Icewish and I will try to get rid of those gray dots Sundawn ya still on?? 03:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) oh ok, you know wat i just found out?? There are more gray dots than I thought!!! >>:(( you can see the invisible dots if you lean the computer or laptop screen 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. it might take a while or more to take out the dots remember we must not give! (oh ya there's nothing to remember) hey Sundawn,I liked the way you put the project "GET RID OF THE GRAY DOTS" :) 04:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) well,since Lightningstorm can't join another wiki(becuz she's busy and went to Canada) I'LL MAKE YOU MY APPRENTICE Sunpaw! You're a paw now, but we can still call you Sundawn and which clan or tribe are you joining? 04:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) alright then Sunneh! are ya sure you want to be in every single clan and tribe?? 04:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. tell me wat rank you want to be in a clan or tribe and wat your name is. Sundawn tell me all the cat names you are so I can put a link that will lead to your profile 04:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) do u want to be my apprentice in Skyclan(im a medicine cat) and do u want to be my apprentice in Thunderclan(im the leader)? 04:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) LOOOW IS BACK!!!!! Spread the news! Icewish 14:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sunneh you on??? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 20:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn. I'm working on your leader blank to get rid of those gray dots. (Tere is like a 10000000000 of them!) Icewish 22:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn, Can you do the Healer and queen blanks to get rid of the dots? Icewish 23:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE THE PIC!!! It's so cute and awesome!!! Where'd you get the cat blank?? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 01:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ya still on? srry i wasn't responding [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 01:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn, sorry to bother you but do you mind doing the short hair blanks? Icewish 02:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not coming back, but thanks for forgiving me. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 02:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn there is a problem with the blanks,when I took out all the gray dots I posted it to the Project Charart and when I copied and put it on paint the dots came back!!!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 03:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn I'm gonna make a page for your highlighting and shading tutorial Ok? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 03:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) can you go on chat now??? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 03:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sunneh respond! Im on the chat room!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 03:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn! Since you didn't tell me what your apprentice name was in Thundeclan so I thought of name for you,it's Sweetpaw. Do you like it? If not you can change it! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 20:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) U can make a meme 4 me. I am a blueish silvertabby with dark blue eyes and scared ears and thick fur.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sundawn,since you're my apprentice your first assignment is to make me a charart of a gray she-cat with yellow eyes. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 21:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) also don't forget the pink for the ears!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 01:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sunneh when are you coming back on?!!? Im missing you! If you ever come on again,you can look for me here http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/SummerClan#Roleplay You can find me on the chat or just send me a message [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sundawn, why not make a page for your clan? This wiki needs more pages. ¶Icewish¶ 01:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sunneh? Are you going to make the charart of the cat I asked you to make? It's part of your apprenticeship,and you have to make it and other chararts to become a warrior. Also I edited your page for errors. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn! I made a charart for Moonlight Hope you like it! Also where do u get those meme blanks?? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I love my pic of Fireflower! It looks awesome! You're next assignmant is to make me a black cat with yellows,white stripes,and a white tip tail,also don't forget the pink for the ears!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. they're called chararts not chartarts. I want you to make a male warrior and I ment yellow eyes. Also I reuploaded Moonlight and added the pink for the ears. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 06:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sunneh you're on!!!! Go on LOOOW!! Spotz brought it back!! Im on chat there! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 03:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn! i ust wanted you to know when this wii gets bigger you will be the third admin on here. You will also become a warrior on project charart soon. Bye, ¶Icewish¶ 21:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn, I just wanted to remind you to add the shading/highlighting on your chararts for echoclan. ¶Icewish¶ 16:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you be my mentor you said to ask and i need help. Spottedpelt34 02:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Spottedpelt34 Hi Sundawn,sorry I haven't been on here a lot anymore and talked to you and Icewish. I was on other wikis and Spotz restored LOOOW. You can come back to LOOOW if you want,but it's your choice. Also I have over 1000 edits there too. So that's all right now,talk to you when you message back! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 13:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Suure you can, you dont need to ask me about stuff like this. ¶Icewish¶ 14:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Im new i dont know what blanks are. And i use pics for a more vivid view of the cats. Spottedpelt34 20:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Spottedpelt34 Echoclan Hi Sundawn, I made a banner for Echoclan. Remove it if you dont like it. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the echoclan regestriation page. Can we delete the page and add a new page to look like all the other clan pages? It just looks more organized. ¶Icewish¶ 15:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) SIGGIE Thanks Sundawn for the little shapes and stuff but I already have a siggie that I'm very happy with. I will go and talk to spottedpelt right now. I hope she does not get offendede and leaves because she created a lot of good pages. Anyway, I made you an admin. You will be the last admin untill this wiki get huge (If it gets huge...) Bye, ¶Icewish¶ 16:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry if you dont want me talking here but having a bad day and im new no one will tell me anything on how to do things sorry about the pics. Tell me how to make blanks and ill fix things. And id never leave. Spottedpelt34 20:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt34 Coloring Do you have the videoSpottedpelt34 01:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) SO what do u do here? what do you mean? Spottedpelt34 20:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC)★❤☾Ⓢⓟⓞⓣⓣⓔⓓⓟⓔⓛⓣ☽☆❥ Okay, what is it? You people say there's noting wrong with LOOOWiki, but no one is active anymore. you're all on other wikis like Warrior Cat Clans Rp Wiki and Warriors Cats Fanfiction Wiki, why are those Wiki's better than this one? Seriously, Just tell me what's wrong with LOOOWiki and I'll fix it. IF there's nothing wrong with this Wiki, why aren't you coming here anymore? If it's the fact that's no one else is here, then more people should come here. If more people don't start coming around here anymore, I'm going to have to close LOOOWiki down.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) KITTY Hope you like it. its the cat you said to make right. Sorry it toke so long. finally found a program for free. Spottedpelt34 16:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please approve this for Charart. ( BTW its a mouse not a spider.) Ok but i dont know what wikia your talking about. But i was going to put a bird because they hunt birds. But that was kinda hard. So whatever. Fine with me. I have yet for Firestream to approve. Spottedpelt34 17:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt Hi Sundawn, I just wanted to cheak with you about Spottedpelt's final assessment. I personaly think she is ready to become a warrior of project charart. Just look at this charart she made: Tell me if you think she is ready to become a warrior or not, and if so, what will her final asessment be? Bye, ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 22:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Charat :) Hello Sundawn! I am part of project charat, (Icewish is my mentor) and I am a new apprentice. I made this for all of us, sorry I could not get some of your features on your cat, but I hope you like it! Cinderstorm Spottedpelt Warrior Um, Sundawn, she's the deputy of Project charart now. When you and Firestream were inactive I apointed a new deputy. Sorry, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 18:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Kit Blanks Hi Sundawn, tell me what you think abouyt these kit blanks I edited: KitMS.png KitML.png KitFS.png KitFL.png ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) O.K, I'll try to fix it. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) How is this: I tried to fix the back leg. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) O.K, I'll try to fix mine again. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it: ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I can edit it to make the female and short hair versions. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) How are these: KitMS.png KitML.png KitFS.png KitFL.png ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC)